Curse of the Undead
by WildPinkFlames
Summary: Think vampires are immortal? Think again. After getting attacked by the demon of Halloween, Cole becomes a vampire and gets a death sentence—thirty days to live until someone drives a wooden stake straight into his heart. With the help of a policeman Kai and a new captivating beauty, will Cole accomplish all he can before his time is truly up? Co-written with Wafflegirl0304!
1. Thirty Days

Chapter One: Thirty Days

Cole walked alone on the streets, dragging his feet through crisp autumn leaves. The wind tonight was ghastly and cold. Cole dug his hands further into his pockets because autumn was such a chilly time of year.

"Tomorrow's Halloween, too. Kids will be coming to my apartment...again." Cole muttered under his breath. He hadn't ever been very enthusiastic about the idea of spooky things and candy. It wasn't worth his time at all. What was the point?

The city was barren, and Cole was nearly home. He was less than ten steps from his house when he felt a stab of icy agony. Stunned, he dropped to his knees and doubled over in pain. There was nothing near his chest area.

A dark mist clouded his vision. "Wh-What the..."

The sight before him made his words come to a dead stop. A young man with long white hair and eyes like black holes gazed down at him, dressed in a smart business suit. He smiled at Cole and knelt down to meet his gaze.

"I heard you don't like Halloween," he said in a cool, smooth voice. The icicle dug deeper into Cole's chest, and he let out a cry of pain, struggling to look at the man.

"D-Do you d-do this to everyone who d-doesn't like Halloween?" Cole gasped. "J-just let me go, th-this is just a stupid p-prank,"

The man sighed, his expression morphing from calm and collected to quiet fury. "How ignorant can you humans be? And no, I don't do this to everyone who doesn't like Halloween. Because I'm a horrible person, I chose you for tonight. You're the only one I can touch at this hour anyway."

Cole didn't understand while the agony was close to knocking him unconscious.

The dark mist grew thicker and the man pulled his trembling chin up, his eyes flashing red. "You're the only one who can see me now. I'm going to have some fun with you before you die, alright?"

Cole's heart almost stopped beating. "Wh-what!?"

"Thirty days,"

There was an intense jab of pain from his neck, and Cole fell back, unconscious.

* * *

><p>The sun began to ascend in the sky the next day, the sky creating a beautiful mix of colors. Birds were chirping their harmony and the sound of the obnoxious alarm clock bounced off the walls of the room an inhabitant was residing. Groaning, in annoyance she reached her arm out to turn off the alarm. She turned to look at the clock that sat on the nightstand and the numbers read: 8:00 AM.<p>

She yawned exhaustedly and pushed herself up in an upright position in bed. Her long brunette hair was in disarray and she held bags underneath her hazel orbs. Luckily for her she didn't have to go to school. This was her Halloween break. She decided to push herself out of bed and dragged her feet to the bathroom where she would take a nice warm shower. As she reached for the doorknob, she noticed it was locked and her sister already took dibs on the shower. Groaning in annoyance she called to her sister, "Hey! Hurry it up!"

"Oh shut up Dawn! You can wait your turn!" Her sister replied back.

Frustrated, Dawn gave up and headed downstairs to call her best friend. Using her new IPhone 6, she dialed her friend's number and placed the phone at her ear, hoping she would pick up.

"Hello? Dawn? Is that you?"

"Kim? Yeah it's me, hey you wanna hang out? We can head to the park today," Dawn offered.

"Oh I dunno Dawn, you know me. I prefer the heat over the cold. It's getting chilly out there now that autumn is here and Halloween is right around the bend.

"Aww come on, please? Rachel is taking up my shower time anyway." Dawn pleaded.

"Oh okay. I'll see you at the park in ten." Kim then hung up the connection.

Grabbing her purse and her white jacket, she began to meet her best friend at the park. As she walked down the sidewalk, she noticed a body laying motionless a few feet away. Gasping in horror, she rushed towards it and knelt down beside the body. "Hello? Can you hear me?" She asked.

Dawn immediately reached her hand out and grabbed his wrist, feeling for a pulse.

Meanwhile, Kai was riding down the streets on a police-licensed motorcycle.

"Halloween periods always have crazy stuff happening, geez..." he muttered as he cruised along. He had already taken two reports of black cats being abused and an incident of vandalism. All before eight in the morning.

He yawned and checked his schedule. There wasn't anything urgent now. Maybe he could just stop somewhere and drink his coffee.

Dawn sighed heavily in relief when she found a pulse but the grave news was that the pulse was very slow, slower than normal, almost as if this young man was about to die. The young adult was unconscious that was what Dawn could gather from the position he was in.

"Hold on sir, don't die on me. Not today," Dawn reached for her phone and decided to call the police, knowing they would be much more help. She hastily dialed the number and placed it on her ear. As she heard the phone ring, she looked at the young man with concern. "Come on... Pick up." She muttered to herself.

Just then, Kai's buzzer vibrated wildly in his belt. He tensed and pressed the button, speaking through a mouthpiece. "This is the police. What's your emergency?"

Dawn spoke and tried to stay calm though panic clearly was heard. "oh thank you! I found a man, unconscious on the street... His pulse is very slow and I think he's dying... Please! I dunno what to do." Dawn explained her emergency quickly.

Kai revved his engine. "What's the street name? I'll dispatch an emergency vehicle over right away."

Dawn stood up from where she was and desperately searched for a street name. She spotted one and said, "South Nimble Bulivard. That's where I am and where this guy is. Please hurry...!"

Adrenalin rushed through her system as she panicked. She never came across a stranger being unconscious before, and especially when Halloween was soon near. If this young adult died, she would feel responsible and guilty that she couldn't save him.

"Got it. Stay calm and don't move the body." Kai switched his buzzer to contact the medical services, and notified them as he sped down the road. "Emergency down at South Nimble Bulivard. Someone's passed out and his pulse is very slow. I don't think there's any serious physical damage. Don't tell me what to do. Just get there ASAP!"

Kai then turned into South Nimble Bulivard and immediately noticed the two. He stopped by the road and hurried to the scene.

"This is the police. Is the situation the same?" he asked, kneeling down.

Dawn looked at the policeman as he knelt down next to the body to examine it. "He didn't move or anything... So yes the situation is still the same. I don't even know what happened to him..."

Then Dawn's phone began to buzz and Dawn blinked. She looked down at it and gasped. She forgot about Kim who was waiting for her at the park! She looked at the policeman. "Sorry but I have to take this." She told him.

Ambulance sirens screeched as it arrived and a couple of paramedics got down.

Just then, Cole opened his eyes and sat up, swallowing a huge breath. Breath came short. "I'm dying," he said, gasping.

"Hey, calm down, okay?" Kai said.

The paramedics stepped in to check Cole's pulse and blood pressure. "Sir, please hold still,"

"Where the hell are you Dawn?!" Kim's angry voice was heard on the other end.

"I'm so sorry Kim, really I am! But as I was walking towards the park, I found this man unconscious! I couldn't leave him like that." She explained.

"What?!" Kim seemed surprised.

"Yes, I know so I called the policeman..." Dawn then noticed the man conscious. "Kim, I'll call you back."

She hung up the connection and rushed to stand next to the conscious man. "You're awake oh thank goodness!" She said with relief.

Cole felt...different. He tried to stuff down the growing sense of panic in the pit of his stomach as the paramedics examined him. There was also this other pressing urge tugging at him...it was so strange.

"Sir, your blood pressure is rather low. However, you don't seem to be in critical condition. Were you attacked?"

Yes. "No," Cole mumbled. He felt dizzy, frantic and fright all at the same time.

"Then why were you unconscious in the middle of the sidewalk?" Kai demanded.

Cole shrugged. Something was preventing him from speaking the truth. Damn that demon guy. "I was just...really tired, I guess."

The male paramedic sighed. "Please take better care of yourself, sir. You are advised to take more fluids and keep yourself hydrated and well-rested."

And so, the paramedics left as quickly as they came.

Cole stood up. The world spun, and he grabbed the two of them. "I need your help," he said. "Thirty days. I have thirty days to live."

Kai blanched. "What the heck are you going on about?"

Dawn squeaked when the young adult grabbed her."S-Sir... Please you're hurting me... And thirty days? You just said you weren't attacked and that you were just tired."

Dawn looked at Kai, confused and scared.

Kai took Cole's hand and pried it off himself and Dawn. "Don't drag the lady into this. You're kinda pale, sit down. Who is coming after you?"

Cole shook his head. "I can't—You won't believe me, but something happened to me last night. I feel different, and I physically can't speak the truth. The hospital will be useless..."

He pulled the neck of his shirt down, revealing the bite marks of a vampire.

Kai's eyes widened. "You can't be serious. This is just some Halloween prank, right?"

Dawn leaned in to get a better examination of the bite marks. She reached her hand out to touch the marks. "Oh dear, no. This is real," Dawn said.

She wished it was fake, like what Kai hoped it was... But feeling the bite marks, Dawn knew it was real. "But how? Those are vampire marks... Vampires don't exist."

"I guess they do," Cole laughed dryly. "I don't want to die...I still have so much I want to do. I'm asking you both for your help right now. Don't tell a soul about this. And frankly, I don't want you two to get hurt because of me. I might try to feed on you or something crazy like that, so..."

"No way. I can't leave you alone knowing you're a...a vampire." Kai said. He folded his arms. "It's my duty to protect the people. If that means having to hurt you, I'm not afraid."

Dawn rolled her eyes at Kai. Of course he wouldn't be afraid to injure him. She thought. But me... I doubt I'll have the courage to injure him...

"I'll help anyway that I can too. I feel responsible for you since I found you laying unconscious on the sidewalk. I know a lot about vampires and their weaknesses. You have to resist that urge of feeding, even though it's difficult. You can count on me. Oh! But I have to meet my best friend at the park! Oh dear, I'm definitely gonna get it from her..."

Cole's smile was weak. "Yeah, sure." He turned to Dawn and said, "You'd better go. We can meet up later. 3:00PM at Starbucks."

"Why Starbucks?" asked Kai.

"I've always wanted to try a skinny latte,"

Kai smirked. "Dude, you're lame." His buzzer sounded again, and he groaned and picked it up. His voice immediately took on an authoritative tone. "This is the police. What's the situation?"

He waited, then made a sound of agreement. "I'll send the police over immediately." He shut off the receiver and after a quick exchange with his subordinates, looked back at Cole.

"I'm trusting you with my job here," he said.

Cole averted his gaze. "You don't have to help, you know."

Dawn smiled at Cole. "If he already accepted to help, don't let him change his mind so quickly. Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? Why not come with me?" She offered.

"I'll be fine. I don't want to get your friend involved either. Just meet me at 3:00PM at Starbucks." He looked over at Kai, who was already getting on his bike. "You too."

"Got it," Kai said. "I'm Kai, by the way."

"Cole," Cole nodded, and smiled genuinely.

"Dawn. See you two later then, bye!" Dawn waved at the two before darting off in the direction of the park.

Luckily for her, she does cross country and she could run pretty fast. She loved running but she never gave herself that much credit for being great at something. She just hoped her friend was still there...


	2. A Dangerous Encounter

Chapter Two: A Dangerous Encounter

Cole watched Kai speed off on his motorcycle. He licked his lips, thinking of the blood pumping through his veins. Both of their veins...

"No, dammit. Don't drink from your friends," he told himself, and hurried away. He had to find blood, and fast. He knew food wouldn't do anything to satiate the growing hunger in his stomach and to steady his dizzy head.

But he didn't want to kill so Cole ran and ran. He didn't stop until he reached edge of town and ducked into the nearest forest.

A young woman was walking along in the forest, singing mostly to herself and happily taking pictures of the forest animals and plants that resided inside. She enjoyed nature and its beauty and listening to the forest brought her to sing. It wasn't anything new or old but just humming notes randomly. She was unaware of Cole lurking in the forest.

Cole watched her from behind a tree. His hunger gnawed him from the inside out, and fighting the urge to just grab that woman was proving to be a difficult task.

He decided to wait for that woman to pass and then find some sort of animal to feed on.

The woman stopped when she heard the rattling of the bushes near by. She didn't know what kind of animal was gonna pop out.

Cole stopped moving.

'I can't let her see me. What if she exposes me?' Cole thought, his body trembling behind a bush. The thought was already haunting him, even though he hadn't done anything. 'Please leave please leave,'

But she didn't leave as she got closer to the bush. The curiosity overcame her and as she got near, she peered over the bush and saw a young man. She yelped in surprise as she thought she was the only one walking in the forest.

"Oh dear, you gave me a fright!" She told Cole as she felt her heart pound against her chest. But she then smiled. "But that's good because tonight's Halloween after all. You practicing on scaring people, because if you are, I give you a ten for a great job of scaring me."

"But it's not like...in the conventional way. You see, I'm a vampire..." Cole continued slowly.

She blinked but then laughed. "Vampire? You, a vampire? You know those are myths right? Vampires aren't real. Look, I gotta go but it was nice meeting you."

She was getting a bit uneasy with conversing with this young adult. So she began to walk away, trying to be polite about it.

Cole watched her walk away. He weighed his options. He could still grab a stick and knock her unconscious, drink a little, and then leave. She wouldn't be turned, and he could leave her alone.

'Or, you could NOT freak her out for the rest of her life and run away.'

But Cole had lost the will to fight. Without thinking twice, he swiped a fallen branch from the ground, darted forward and smacked her hard enough to put her out. "Sorry!" he shouted.

The woman cried out in shock and tried to protect herself. But her world was soon becoming black and she fell unconscious.

Cole caught her before she hit the ground and knelt down with her in his lap. He glanced around. Everything was still silent. He didn't feel anyone close by.

Trying to quell the rising guilt in his stomach, he lifted her hand and gently pierced the skin with his fangs. He only drank for about thirty seconds before he was full, and released her. The wound closed up on its own almost immediately, looking almost invisible.

"Heh, cool," Cole grinned. He looked at the woman again. "Sorry, lady."

He picked her up bridal-style and leaned her against a nearby tree before escaping.

She woke up hours later with a groan and she felt pain surge through her body for when Cole abused her to the point of unconsciousness. She felt lightheaded and she placed her hand on her forehead. She looked around, realizing she was alone and leaning against the tree. She blinked and stood up slowly. "How did I-?" She asked mostly to herself.

Then she began to recall Cole and him claiming to be a vampire. She recalled Cole smacking her with a stick with all his strength, trying to get her to be unconscious. Fear was visible in her eyes as she realized that the man she was conversing with really was a vampire. "Why else would he do that? He wanted..." She gulped. "Blood... My blood..."

The next thing she did was look down at her watch. It read: 12:00 PM. "Oh dear, I was out for four hours? What if he comes back? Oh god... I don't want him to come back..."

She darted out of the woods even with her dizzines that she felt. She needed the police. She needed protection from that... That... Monster. Tears soon began to leak from her eyes at the thought of being attacked again.

Kai was sitting at his desk in the office, writing a couple of reports on the black cats from the morning.

The thought of Cole made him uneasy. He was a policeman. It was his duty to report danger. But Cole wasn't dangerous, was he? He hadn't tried to kill anyone yet. There wasn't any point in kicking up a big fuss, either...

"It would make a pretty good cover story, though," he mused as he typed the conclusion to his report and emailed it to his manager.

"What would make a good cover story?" Nya's voice interjected. Kai whirled around in his swivel chair to see his sister, dressed in her own cop uniform, arms folded across her chest. He shook his head and stood up.

"The Halloween stuff...y'know how serious it gets." Kai slung his bag over his shoulder and followed his sister out to lunch. They headed for the diner opposite.

The woman who was attacked was able to spot the two police just as they were about to leave. Sighing in relief that they caught them before they left, she ran up to them. "Wait! Please! You gotta help me! Please!" She cried out to them frantically.

Tears were streaming from her eyes but she tried wiping them with her hand.

Kai and Nya turned to look at the woman.

"What is it?" Nya asked, a twinge of concern in her voice.

"I was attacked... By... By a man! He... He had black kind of shaggy hair. He... Was tall... He... He... He abused me to the point of unconsciousness. He wanted my blood! He's a vampire... No... No... A monster! Please you gotta believe me!"

Kai stiffened. His heart took a swan dive. She can't be serious. And here he had trusted Cole.

Nya stepped forward and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Calm down, miss. Where did this happen? Can you give any distinct features of the man? You say he...abused you?"

"Maybe we should take her to a hospital," Kai noted. "She looks like she's suffering." He thought to Cole. Surely he hadn't hurt the woman too bad. Sure, she looked absolutely terrified—but not very physically hurt like the woman said.

"Kai!" Nya growled.

"He... Used a branch from a tree to beat me until I became unconscious... That's all he... He really did... But he... Did it so he could... Could have my blood... I... I don't know much of the man... Just that he... He... Claims to be a vampire... Please... Please help me... What if he comes back for me...? I... I think he wore black mostly... I uh... Oh... I can't describe him! I'm too petrified to think straight!" She sobbed.

"Miss, you're in safe hands with the police." Nya told her. "We'll send you to the nearest hospital so they can give you a full-body checkup and diagnosis. Is that alright?"

The woman nodded, feeling a bit safer that the police was looking after her. "T-Thank you..." She thanked.

Later, after they had got the woman into a hospital, Nya and Kai sat at the hospital cafe for lunch.

Nya sipped her soda. "You think there really was a vampire?"

"I know they exist," Kai said. That wasn't a lie. "We can't be sure though. What if she was delusional? I mean, no one comes running out of the woods like that."

"Well, when she's more calm, we'll know the truth. Or at least some of it." Nya shrugged.

Soon a doctor walked out to meet with Kai and Nya. "You two must be the ones that brought the young woman here. It was a good thing you did too. May I?" He asked, guestering to sit down with them. "She was wise to go to the police."

Kai and Nya stood up. Nya extended her hand. "Kai and Nya Tanaka at your service, doctor." she said.

"And yeah, you can have a seat." Kai grinned.

The doctor shook Nya's hand. "My name is Zane and please, you did not need to stand like that." Zane said and then decided to sit down with the two of them.

"Now from what I gathered, the young woman was indeed attacked like she claimed. Maggie Stevonson, is her name. The results that came through as we studied her thoroughly, she was drained of blood. Not an extremely large amount, but just enough to make her feel woozy and lightheaded." Zane explained, being perfessional on the subject.

Thank God, Kai thought as he quickly scribbled down the information.

"Drained of blood? How?" Nya asked.

"I do not know exactly since there were no indications of marks, scratches, anything to give more proof on how she was drained of blood. It was most likely done expertly. However from what she told me, she claimed to be attacked by a vampire. I am not familiar with with this Halloween night, which is tonight. But I do believe that vampires are myths. Others will have different opinions but this was mine. It is likely that whoever or whatever attacked her, will come for her again. I have a strong feeling about that," Zane noted.

"Or, it could just be over once Halloween is over." Kai said. "Besides, what vampire drinks from his victims neatly?"

'I could see Cole doing that, though...'

"Kai, just shut up and write," Nya said. "I think we should follow up and keep an eye on Maggie, just in case. She wasn't too badly injured though so we'll leave her health in your hands."

"She is sleeping right now, but I agree with Nya. We should keep an eye on Maggie just to be safe. Though Kai has a good theory as well." He said thoughtfully.

Kai hastily took down whatever was being said. Maybe he might have jumped into helping Cole too easily. He hadn't thought of the potential dangers Cole could pose yet. Kai hadn't been completely sure that Cole was being sincere about his identity as a...vanpire. But this woman had just confirmed it.

"Thank you, Dr. Zane," Nya nodded.

Zane nodded back. "Let us hope that there aren't any other attacks today. Maggie did describe the man to me once she calmed down before sleeping. I recognized the man she described for I have seen him roaming the streets before when I did not work."

"You'd better be careful too. We'll alert the department and remain on guard." Nya said. "If we have to, we'll alert the people."

"It's Halloween. All sorts of things happen during this time of year," Kai said. "Why get everyone riled up over something that could be a delusion?"

"A vampire could be a real threat, Kai," Nya replied, glaring at her brother. "We can't take any risks."

"Better be safe than sorry." Zane added. "And do not worry about me, I'll be fine."

Kai checked his watch. Just a little over an hour until he had to meet Cole. This was going to be tricky. He looked back up at Nya and Zane. "You two are right, I guess."

Nya sipped her drink. "I'll write up the report by this evening and send it in soon enough...hopefully this vampire guy doesn't interfere with tonight's Halloween events. Remind me to send out some guys to patrol the city."

"Already on it." Kai clicked his buzzer.

Nya smiled at Zane. "Thank you for your assistance, Dr. Zane. It's greaty appreciated."

Zane smiled. "I am happy to oblige. I have a strong feeling we will see each other again." He stood up. "I better get back to work and check on Maggie. Goobye for now."

He began to walk away and head towards Maggie's room.

Nya looked back at Kai. "Hurry up and finish your chips. We need to be back soon."

"Oh, uh, actually I gotta go meet someone at 3," Kai said. "So maybe I'll just stay here for now. I'll write the report for you here and be back as soon as possible. I promise."

"Who are you meeting? Some girl?"

"No!"

Nya smiled at her brother. "Sure. See you." She got up and left quickly.

Dawn, who was with her best friend was at the mall having a great time shopping. Dawn bought a cross necklace, knowing that one of vampire's weaknesses was a cross. They can't get near someone who wields a cross. She didn't wish to buy anything else that was related to vampires because her best friend would get suspicious.

"So Dawn, you gonna dress up for Halloween tonight? It's only a few hours away." Kim asked.

"Oh uh... I dunno Kim." Dawn hesitated.

Kim raised an eyebrow at Dawn. "Who are you and what happened to my best friend? You usually squeal at the mention of Halloween. Ghosts, goblins, warewolves, witches... Vampires. You always told me that your favorites were vampires. Maybe you should dress up as one?" Kim rambled on.

Dawn blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Kim, please. What time is it anyway?" She asked, looking at Kim.

Kim looked down at her watch. "It's almost 2:20 why?"

Dawn paled. "Dang it! Oh I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!"

"Why?"

"I was supposed to meet two people at three! Kim, I gotta go. I'll call you later okay?" Dawn said hastily and rushed outside towards her car.

Hopefully she won't be late for the meeting with Kai and Cole. Kim raised an eyebrow when she saw Dawn dart off suddenly but then shrugged her shoulders and continued her shopping.


	3. Cole's List

Chapter Three: Cole's List

Kai finished the report by 2.40 and hurried down to the cafe on his motorcycle. Tucking his laptop into its bag, he strapped it securely to his chest and got to the cafe as fast as he could.

Cole was sitting at a table in the far corner, fidgeting restlessly. The guilt of knocking someone out had settled as a burning meteorite in the pit of his stomach, and it was difficult to stop thinking about it.

Dawn managed to get to Starbucks right at three. Once parked, she hastily got out of the car and rushed in, looking desperately for Cole. "Cole?" She asked.

She began to walk around and after awhile, spotted him in the far corner. She smiled and waved at him. "There you are." She said happily and walked towards him.

Cole looked over at her and smiled. He ran a hand through his hair. "Hey," he replied. "Sorry to have dragged you into all this."

"You kidding? So far this is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Dawn grinned.

Soon after, Kai came into Starbucks and immediately noticed them. His gaze lingered on Cole a little longer before he sat down.

"Sorry I was late, came from work." he said.

"It's fine," Cole said, straightening his back. He looked at the two of them. "Thanks for coming. As I mentioned earlier, I want your help in achieving all the things I want to do before I die. I sorta compiled a list, so we can get started tomorrow."

Dawn blinked. "Why start tomorrow?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, well, we could start tonight, if you two are up for it," Cole shrugged. "I'm okay for anything."

"Oh actually we should probably do tomorrow. I'd promise my best friend we would go out trick-or-treating." Dawn remembered.

"Trick-or-treating," Cole smiled. "No offence, but that isn't really my thing."

"You've never went trick-or-treating?" Kai asked.

"The idea of Halloween just doesn't appeal to me as much as it should," replied the vampire.

"Oh well then you're definitely missing out! I remember last year, I was out with Kim and her boyfriend and we were coming to this one house to get our candy. There was an adult man, dressed up in a mask and everything, standing on the sidewalk watching us go by. When we passed, he slowly turned his head and continued looking at us! I got freaked out so badly that I was cracking up laughing." Dawn recalled with a grin, feeling the adrenalin rush surge through her veins.

"Once we were at the house next door, you know where that guy was, and got our candy- Boom! There he was right there on the driveway watching us! He scared me so badly, I continued laughing! That was fun getting scared!" Dawn said cheerfully with a giggle.

The sound of her laughter seemed to calm Cole's nerves. He relaxed and watched her.

Kai shook his head. This innocent kid had been dragged in far too deep. If he didn't do something now, it would be too late. He eyed Cole warily. But how could he put this nicely?

"Maybe you could give trick-or-treating a try?" Dawn offered Cole after calming down from the laughter. "You can be with me and my best friend."

"He's not going anywhere," Kai murmured, and looked Cole dead in the eye.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Look, Cole...I know what you did. You attacked a woman in the forest and left her. Took her blood without consent and thought you could get away with it." Kai's voice soured as he stood up.

Cole flinched, as if someone had struck him in the face. He looked down.

Dawn seemed confused and looked over at Cole. "You attacked woman? It was the urge wasn't it? That impulse that you feel like you need that blood. I bet it was difficult trying to fight it but you seem strong-willed, you don't seem like the man... Er... Vampire to give into those things easily. You could have easily obtained blood without causing a fuss. I mean, well... You could have... I don't mind giving my blood to you if you needed it that badly."

Dawn felt herself blush and she felt embarrassed as she looked down at the table top. She just met the man but she did say she would do anything to help him. She felt strange being near him, and it was the good kind of strange. She read so much about vampires and with her heart pounding against her chest, it was only seconds later that she realized she held a crush on him. Was that wrong of her to like a vampire she just met?

"He's still a threat. People are afraid of deviants like him." Kai folded his arms. "I don't know if I can trust him not to go knocking anyone out."

"I won't do that," Cole said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I asked nicely, you know. She thought I was crazy. She thought I was just some guy in a costume."

"You didn't have the right to hurt her!" Kai snapped.

"Guys! That's enough!" Dawn snapped back, growling at them. "There's no need for this stupid quarrel!"

Cole looked at Dawn. He averted his gaze, but the agitation pumping through his bloodstream could not be quelled. He clenched and unclenched his fists. Who did Kai think he was? It wasn't his fault he was a vampire.

Kai growled under his breath. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Okay. Okay. Let's listen to the lady. Sit down and we'll have a civilised talk."

He sat, and Cole reluctantly did the same.

Dawn seeing how both guys sat down and calmed down, she then stood up. "Sorry I need coffee. You guys want any? I'll pay." She offered the two.

"I'll take a green tea latte," Kai said.

Cole just shook his head.

Dawn looked at Cole. "You sure? Didn't you say you wanted to try a skinny latte here? I seriously don't mind paying for all of us."

Dawn already memorized what Kai wanted and hoped to get something for Cole. Besides he'll need all the friends he could get considering he was altered into a vampire. She wanted to make him feel like he could trust her.

"While I was in the woods looking for food, it hit me that nothing would taste the same anymore," Cole said. "There isn't much point in drinking a latte if it's gonna taste like slop. I appreciate the offer though." He smiled wanly.

"Aww man that must suck... But sure, you're welcome." Dawn smiled back at Cole and then headed up to order the drinks for her and Kai.

Cole turned his attention back to Kai. "Okay, here's the deal. I'm a vampire now, and...I need blood to survive. I should control my urges, but that's easier said than done. When the hunger really kicks in, nothing stops me from hurting others." he sighed.

Guilt stabbed Kai's heart. He rubbed his chin. "I guess I should've figured that out. I mean, I guess you could have killed her, but you didn't."

"That's practically proof I don't have any evil intentions," Cole said, stretching his hands out in front of him. "I feel really bad about having to knock her unconscious, but believe me, I didn't need a lot of blood. It was a lot less than I expected, actually."

"I can make you a deal," Kai said slowly. "You keep your hands off the civilians, and I give you my blood."

Surprise crossed Cole's pale face. "I can't do that."

"You don't want to hurt others, right? There are other methods of taking blood from people. I can just get the hospital to help me withdraw enough blood to keep you alive. It'll be painless and safe. No harm done." Kai grinned, but the unease was evident in his voice. "You don't agree, I'll kill you right now."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding. But honestly, this is the only way. Just stay away from the people. And her," Kai said, gesturing towards Dawn. "Don't get her into any more trouble than she has to."

Dawn who was busy looking at the viarity of flavored coffee on the bulletin board, was having a difficult time deciding. She was too busy pondering what she wanted, she didn't realize the conversation between Kai and Cole.

"Hmm..." She said thoughtfully.

Lloyd came over to Dawn. "Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?" he asked.

Dawn blinked and looked over at Lloyd. "Hi. I would like a green tea latte and a chocolate chip frappucino please." She said, smiling at him.

Lloyd tapped the cash register. "That'll be thirteen sixty, miss,"

Dawn dug through her purse for the cash and she took out a fifteen. A ten dollar and a five dollar bill and handed it to Lloyd. "Just out of curiosity, are you going trick-or-treating tonight sir?" Dawn asked.

Lloyd took the money and fiddled with the cash in the drawer. He grinned and replied, "Of course. Gotta do so while I still can, right?"

He handed her the change and turned to his co-workers. "One green tea latte and a chocolate chip frappe for...what's your name?"

"Dawn." Dawn said with a smile.

He scribbled her name on two cups and handed them to a girl with a head of curly hair, who set to work quickly.

"You want a free piece of cheesecake? It's on me," Lloyd smiled. "Or you could give it to your cop buddy over there. Those two look like they've been on edge too long."

"That's a good idea, thanks." Dawn smiled and looked back over at Kai and Cole and sighed. "You have no idea. Truth is, I just met those two today. Hope they'll get along much better soon."

She looked back at Lloyd. "What's your name? If you don't mind me asking."

"Lloyd," he replied, turning to the glass casing and getting out a piece of the cheesecake. He headed over to the collection point and set it down. "We'll call you when the drinks are done, so you can sit down first."

"Thanks Lloyd." Dawn thanked.

She began to head back to the table where Kai and Cole were sitting at and sat down with them. "The drinks should be ready soon and Lloyd was kind enough to give me a free slice of cheesecake. Would you like it Kai?" She offered him.

"Nah, you take it," Kai replied. "I'll pay you for the drink too, hold on..."

"Normally I'd take it. I love cake," Cole laughed. "But yeah, you know why."

Dawn shook her head. "You don't have to pay me Kai, it's fine, really." She then looked at Cole and grinned. "So would you like it? I dunno if blood is all that vampires live off of. That would be boring after awhile, drinking blood all the time. Actually now that I think about it it's actually kind of gross."

"Well, it's not like I have a choice," Cole said, picking up the fork and cutting off a small part of the cheesecake. "Tastes like cardboard."

Kai set the money on the table and pushed it toward Dawn. He looked at the two of them and leaned back in his chair. "You wanna show us what you want to achieve before...dying? And you're sure there's absolutely no way to stop yourself from kicking the bucket?"

Cole swallowed and dug around in his pocket. "Unless that guy who cursed me comes back again, I don't see how I can reverse my fate."

"It just doesn't make sense why some person would put a curse on anyone. You shouldn't be punished like this, it's wrong." Dawn said shaking her head.

"Yeah...I mean, I don't know what I did wrong. Hating Halloween isn't really a good reason to murder someone," Cole's voice got softer.

He smoothened out a piece of paper before the other two. "Here's my list. It's not that long, but these are mainly what flashed through my mind last night."


	4. Getting A Pet

Chapter Four: Getting A Pet

"Getting dead drunk...kissing a girl...get a pet. Seems possible." Kai read through the top few in the list.

"Seems like what any guy would want to do." Dawn said, hearing the list.

"Visit your father," Kai read. "You gonna tell him about...this?"

"He wouldn't care," Cole rolled his eyes, but his voice carried hurt. Kai's gaze softened. "I won't tell him. Why would he believe me?"

Dawn's eyes carried pity. She thought that maybe if she was there with him, he might be able to tell his father easier. "If you want, I can be there with you when you tell your dad about this." She offered.

She didn't like seeing Cole upset because it hurt her seeing other people hurt.

"I'm not telling him," Cole said, a little more forcefully. "I appreciate it, but I'm just going there to drink his tea and listen to him talk about his achievements."

"Easy there, Cole," Kai's tone was a red flag. He sipped his drink and handed the list back.

Cole took it and rubbed his face. "I guess it would be nice to see him before dying, though."

Dawn sighed and she decided to check the time on the clock. The clock read: 3:45 PM.

"Speaking of family, my mom should be home from work soon." She said. Then it dawned on her. "Oh crap! Crap!"

She dug through her purse hastily to find her IPhone 6 and she stood up, putting the money in her purse and grabbed her drink. "Sorry guys but I gotta bail."

She rushed out of Starbucks and to her car.

Kai and Cole watched her go.

"Uh...okay, see you," Kai said. He downed half his latte.

Cole looked at the cheesecake. "You want that?"

"Well, someone has to eat it. Anyway, you're good on the blood thing, right? You'd better be."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," Cole groaned quietly. "I'm causing everyone a lot of trouble."

"It's just a few people," Kai set his mug down. "Me, and the girl."

He gave Cole a warm smile. He really didn't mean any harm, it seemed.

Cole's shoulders relaxed slightly, but he said nothing.

Later that night, Cole was hurrying over to Dawn's house from Kai's apartment. He felt strangely energised despite how late it had gotten.

"Please be home," he breathed. His footsteps flew swiftly across the pavement. Having just obtained a small bag of blood for himself, he felt both dizzy with exhilaration, relief and guilt. It was a strange combination.

Dawn was in the shower getting cleaned, her sister and mother were in bed considering how late it was. Dawn sighed as she thought of Cole and the meeting they had earlier today. She was double thinking about the whole thing.

Cole slowed down and pulled out the slip of paper with Dawn's address on it. He looked up at the buildings before him. "Almost there," he said to himself before picking up the pace again.

It didn't take long before Dawn was out of the shower and she got dressed into her night gown. She began to brush her teeth.

Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Dawn thought as she brushed. Cole seems like a nice vampire and everything but there's bound to be danger right? I don't know how well I can handle danger... Sure Kai and Cole are both strong guys but... I've seen movies like these before. Yeah, yeah real life isn't a movie but still... Maybe I'm better off not helping?

Dawn spat into the sink with the toothpaste and she began to rinse her mouth as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

At last, Cole was at Dawn's doorstep. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, gently enough so that it wouldn't wake anybody up.

Dawn blinked when she heard the knock. "That's odd... Who would be..." She began but then realized who it might be.

She rushed out of the bathroom and rushed down the stairs towards the front door. She opened it up and there he was, Cole standing at her house. "Cole? What are you doing here?" She asked as she decided to step outside and closed the door behind her.

Cole looked Dawn up and down. The realisation that she had just come out of the shower sent heat down his neck. Did vampires blush? He hoped not.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to tell you to meet tomorrow morning at 10 to start the first task. We're getting a pet." he said, rubbing his neck. It sounded a lot stupider when he said it out loud. "That okay with you?"

"Oh that... Yeah umm... I was thinking..." Dawn began and played with her fingers. Could she really say no to him? It was very difficult.

Cole felt his heart sink a little, and it wasn't even because he had a feeling what was coming next. "What is it?"

"Maybe I shouldn't help... I've got school on Monday and I uh... I like you but there's bound to be danger somewhere when hanging out with a vampire. But believe me you're secret of being a vampire is safe with me. I won't tell anyone I just... I'm sorry." Dawn apologized and looked down at her feet.

"Oh...okay," Cole replied, staring at the ground. "It was pretty stupid of me to try enlisting a kid to help me, I guess."

He shook his head. "Anyway, I hope I can trust you. I don't want to scare your family, so don't breathe a word of this to them, okay?"

'It probably wasn't meant to be.'

Cole smiled at her. "Thanks for all your help so far, though."

Dawn smiled back at Cole. "Who you calling a kid, mister? I'm 20 years old thank you very much. But sure, glad I could help you so far. I might see you around though. Since you have my address, you can stop by any time okay? Don't be a stranger."

Dawn soon opened the door to her house and headed back inside. Before she closed the door, she smiled at Cole some more before gently shutting the door behind her.

Cole's gaze lingered on the door for a bit before he turned and headed back to his house.

"Well," he sighed. "there goes all hope of kissing a girl before I die." He checked his watch and hurried the rest of the way home.

When Dawn was in the house she felt her heart sink. "Damn it... Now I feel guilty." She shook her head and immediately headed upstairs to her room.

The next day, Kai skipped getting coffee and found Cole at the local pet shelter.  
>"Hey. Where's Dawn?" he asked, taking in Cole's attire. The new vampire held an umbrella over his head and wore a long-sleeved shirt with jeans.<p>

Cole turned from the building's windows to look at Kai. "She didn't want to come. She doesn't want to help anymore."

Kai walked to Cole's side and peered in through the glass. He could see quite a few pets in there, mainly dogs or cats.

"What's with the umbrella?"

"I'm a vampire. I burn in the sun." Cole laughed dryly. "I didn't notice it yesterday, because I was so preoccupied—but I came home and my skin hurt so much I could barely sleep."

"Oh, ouch," Kai winced.

"Yeah," Cole headed towards the door. "I want a cat, I think."

"Really? You don't seem like the cat type of person."

"How do those people even look like, Kai?"

"Eh...I dunno."

Dawn was on her bed, listening to music and drawing an average sketch of Cole out of boredom. Her heart sank deeply when she told him no but she thought it was for the best.

Rachel knocked obnoxiously loud on the bedroom door. "Dawn! What are you doing in there? I thought you had plans!"

Dawn barely heard her sister but paused her music. "I did but I change my mind, so what?"

Rachel opened the door just a crack and saw her sister on her bed with her sketchbook. "What happened Dawn?" She asked.

Dawn hugged her sketchbook close to her chest. "Nothing," she lied.

Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the door a bit more. "I know you Dawn. Come on, tell me." She urged.

"Welcome to Ninjago's very own Rescue Shelter for Pets and Animals," a woman with bright curly hair and green eyes greeted them as the two men stepped inside. "I'm Anna, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to adopt a cat, please," Cole closed his umbrella. "Could I see them?"

"Oh, sure! Follow me," Anna said, and motioned them through the room.

"No. Now leave me alone." Dawn snapped at her sister.

"Fine you wanna be that way? Go ahead. I don't even care." Rachel snapped back and left the room by slamming the door behind.

Dawn bit her lip and looked down at the drawing of Cole again. "Cole..." She muttered and sighed.

Anna led them to a smaller corner of the building, where there was an area with cats in individual living spaces.

Kai's grin reached his ears. "Look at this guy," he said, pulling Cole over to a glass panel. A grey and black cat rested, looking at them blankly.

Cole smiled for the first time that day. "He's a moody little cat,"

"Birds of a feather flock together," Kai elbowed Cole as his attention was stolen away by another cat.

Cole locked eyes with the cat, staring into its golden eyes.

"That's Dusty," Anna said, appearing beside him. Cole jumped, and averted his gaze. She continued, "He's just over two years old."

When Cole didn't respond immediately, Anna turned away. "You don't have to decide today."

"I'm taking him," he replied. "Can I get food too? And a bed? And some toys."

Dawn groaned in annoyance and she tossed her sketchbook on the floor. She got out of bed, ran down the stairs and headed straight for the door.

"Now where are you going?" Rachel asked, seeing her sister head for the front door.

"Out." was Dawn's reply and before her sister said anymore, Dawn was already jumping into her car and starting it up.

"Please still be there..." Dawn muttered.

When Kai next looked up, he was standing at the counter, holding two bags of cat food, an animal pillow and a carrier with a grumpy cat in it.

"That was fast," he said, watching Cole hand over a few hundred dollar bills.

Cole looked at Kai and shrugged. "You said it yourself. He's just like me."

Kai frowned. "You've been especially dismal today. What's the deal with that?"

"Shut up, Kai, or you're carrying the rest of that stuff to my house on foot."


	5. Chilling With A Vampire

Chapter Five: Chilling With A Vampire

Dawn's car finally started up and she immediately drove to the nearest pet store.

Cole needs all the friends he can get and I am not bailing out on him just because of the dangers that lie ahead. Dawn thought. How selfish can I get?

"Honestly?" Kai pressed as Cole got his change. "Come on, man. Tell me what's up."

Cole turned away from the counter and took the pet carrier from Kai. "You don't think knowing you're going to die is a good enough reason to be upset?" he asked softly, his gaze pointed.

Kai shook his head, but said nothing.

"Now, Cole, having a pet is a lifelong commitment. It's your responsibility to give this animal a loving and caring home." Anna said, smiling warmly at Cole. "You're sure you're ready?"

"Yeah," Cole nodded. "Thank you."

Dawn finally made it to the pet center and there she saw Cole and Kai ready to leave. She parked the car and got out. She rushed into the store before they left.

"Thank goodness! Still got to you before you left! What a relief!" Dawn said the two with relief.

Cole blinked in surprise. "Oh, you're here,"

"You could make it after all?" Kai grinned, shifting his bags. "That's great."

Dusty meowed impatiently in the carrier.

Dawn heard the cat and smiled. "Aww you bought a cat? How cute! And yeah I could come after all."

"He's an American Shorthair," Cole said. "Let's go back to my place and get him settled in."

"The car's just outside," Kai followed Cole out and motioned for Dawn to do the same.

"Right." Dawn agreed and followed the two outside.

Kai dumped the cat food into the back of his car as Cole got into the backseat. He couldn't help but feel something was off. Dawn and Cole were likely friendlier towards each other better than he was with Cole right now, but the former had been crestfallen all morning and the latter had only showed up just now.

"Hey, Dawn...did something happen between both of you? He's been stewing in grumpiness since I saw him today." Kai shut the car door and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I uh... I was doubting myself last night with being near Cole." Dawn told Kai honestly.

"Wouldn't blame you," Kai shrugged. "That guy's got a lot of baggage. But...he needs all the help he can get."

He pulled the car door open and got into the drivers' seat.

I know... That's why I came. I'll meet you guys over there." Dawn said and began to head back to her car.

Kai started the engine and leaned over the drivers' wheel.

Cole had set the carrier on the seat beside him, holding it close to his side. He peered at the cat quizzically.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready."

Dawn headed back to her car and climbed in. She started it up and was ready to follow the guys back to Cole's appartment.

Once they got back, they helped Cole set up the bed for the cat and got everything in place.

Cole set the carrier on the floor and sat down beside it. "Anna said he had an abusive owner," he said quietly. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"He'll like you," Dawn said reassuringly. "Don't know about right away but he'll start to trust you once he gets to know you and if you mean no harm."

Cole opened the carrier door. Dusty remained inside, looking up at him curiously.

Cole clenched his hand into a fist and put it on the floor. "Hey, man."

The cat stood and stretched, but did not leave the carrier.

"This is going to take a while," Kai sighed.

Dawn pondered for a bit, wondering what would make Dusty come out of the carrier. Dawn decided to get on her stomach and look at Dusty in eye level. "Hey Dusty, come here. No need to stay in that carrier." She cooed him gently as she moved her fingers playfully across the rug.

Her best friend Kim has a cat at her place and he tends to chase after her moving fingers. She hoped it might work for Dusty.

Dusty cocked his head and meowed.

"That's not fair," Cole laughed.

Dawn grinned and giggled. "Oh! Dusty must be hungry! Maybe you should try giving him a treat Cole? That might get him out of the carrier." She offered as she looked at him.

"Mm, okay." Cole stood and fumbled around in the bag of cat supplies. He opened a bag of fish-shaped treats and held one out in front of him.

Dusty's ears perked up, and the cat carefully stuck out its head. His nose twitched cautiously.

"Come on, Dusty. I'm not gonna hurt you," Cole said.

Dawn smiled but allowed Cole to work his magic with Dusty.

Dusty meowed again, and crawled out of the carrier.

"Nice," Kai grinned.

The cat sniffed at the treat. Cole chewed his lower lip. He felt the cat's tongue touch his fingers and teeth gently nibbling on the treat.

He put the treat down slowly and withdrew his hand. Dusty wolfed down the treat and looked at Cole again.

"That's all you're getting, punk," Cole smirked.

Dusty shot him an indignant look before licking his paws.

Dawn laughed. "Hey now. You gotta be nice to him Cole. Don't call him punk or stupid or anything of that sort. Remember what you told us? He had an abusive pet owner before? Be gentle."

She looked at Dusty and smiled. "Hey there Dusty, mind if I pet you?" She asked gently.

"I am being nice," Cole replied.

Dusty looked at Dawn, blinking his slit eyes. He meowed and sat on his hind legs.

Dawn looked at Dusty and grinned. She began petting Dusty gently on his head. "Who's a good boy? Hmm?" She cooed Dusty.

Dusty shrank away at the touch slightly, but let Dawn pet him. He watched her with a wary look in his eyes.

"It's okay see? No need to be alarmed." She told Dusty with a smile.

She felt when Dusty shrank back but still petted him gently and with care. "Not all people are mean and nasty."

Dusty slinked away from Dawn and meowed at Cole, coming towards him. Cole extended his hand and let Dusty sniff it again.

Cole smiled and ran his fingers along the cat's ears, but the joy drained from his face when he realised what would happen later. He would be gone, and Dusty would be alone again. Maybe Dawn could take him in. She seemed to like cats.

Kai sat down and crossed his legs too. He watched the cat mutely.

Dawn placed her hand at her side and watched as Dusty walked over to Cole instead. She smiled, "Wish I could have a cat. Cats are great companions so are dogs too but cats are easier to take care of. Cole you're one lucky guy."

"I wouldn't say that," Cole sighed, scratching the cat behind his ears. Dusty purred softly and lay in a resting position.

"Hey, dogs and cats are both hard to take care of," Kai said. "I had both when I was younger."

Dawn looked at Kai. "Really?" She asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah," Kai smiled. "Nora and Dante. My sister and I grew up with them."

Cole stopped and leaned back on his hands. Dusty looked at him again, golden lenses flashing. He then got up and padded over to Kai.

"Hey, little dude," Kai said.

Dusty's reply was a shrill meow.

Dawn covered her ears when Dusty gave off that shrill meow.

Kai frowned at the cat. "You got a noisy little creature on your hands, Cole."

Cole shrugged. "I'll take what I can get," He clapped his hands. "Come here, Dusty."

Dusty walked away and began sniffing the surroundings, taking his time to look around.

Dawn placed her hands down and watched as Dusty walked around. She then searched for her phone in her purse. Once she found it, she began to fumble with it. She got a text from her best friend asking what she was doing today.

"Oh Kim..." Dawn shook her head.

"You need to be somewhere?" Cole asked. "You don't need to stay...really."

Kai smirked. "You can come back in the evening. We're going to a bar to get Cole wasted. It's gonna be cool."

Dawn laughed at Kai's comment and looked at Cole. "It's only Kim. She sees me practically every day almost 24/7. She just gave me a text asking where the hell am I and what am I doing."

Cole sighed. "I'm ruining your life by doing this. You should be with your friends."

Dusty meowed at Cole's small couch and jumped up onto it to continue his exploration. Cole stood up and gestured to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything? It's almost lunchtime," he said.

Dawn stood up. "Nah, not hungry thanks anyway."

Cole poured three cups of water and set them on the dining table.

Kai turned to Dusty and beckoned the cat to come.

"Hey, Dusty, c'mere," he said with a grin. The cat stared at Kai before nimbly hopping off the sofa and making itself comfortable three feet away from where Kai sat.

Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "Be that way, then."

Dawn walked over to Cole. "Need any help preparing anything?" She asked.

"Let's just say my cooking is...subpar," Cole said with a sheepish grin. "So yeah, if you know how to make something, now's the time to do it. Or we could go out and eat wherever."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I mean, you guys could go eat."

Dawn smiled and looked over at Kai. "You hungry Kai?"

Kai looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, now that you mention it. I could run over to the Subway opposite."

"Alright. Mind getting a sandwich for me? I'm gonna save that for a midnight snack then." Dawn asked.

"Midnight?" Kai stood and stretched his arms. "That's a long time to wait."

Dusty stood when Kai did and padded back over to Cole, sniffing his socks. Cole glanced down before briefly meeting Kai's gaze. He was already beginning to feel the effects of his lack of blood.

Kai blew air from his nose and headed towards the door.

"Thanks Kai," Dawn thanked.

Kai got out of the house and headed for the restaurant. He had thought about swinging by the hospital to get more blood for Cole, but he decided it wouldn't be too helpful on an empty stomach. He'd have to get it before their evening outing, though...

Dawn then began to fumble with her IPhone 6, she touched an app that was on her phone that was: Smule Sing! Karaoke.

"I hope you don't mind if I sing a song or two." Dawn told Cole as she hooked in her headphones.

The app required that it's best with headphones so she stuck them into her ears. "I'm not exactly the best singer out there but I love this app."

"Oh, uh...sure," Cole said, sitting down beside her. He pulled a book out from a compartment underneath the sofa.

Dusty had made himself comfortable on his new pillow, and was already curled up for a nap. Cole smiled at his cat and opened the book.

Dawn decided to scroll through the songs. There was so,much to choose from. She decided to sing a duet with a male singer. She began singing Animals from Maroon 5. Her voice wasn't perfect but it was average enough to sound decent.

Cole listened to Dawn sing as he read.

'Such provocative lyrics,' he thought amusedly. He remembered when he used to sing at his art school. Not very pleasant memories.

She stopped singing when it was the other person's turn and once it was her turn again, she began singing.

After the song was finished, it displayed the score and she got 11457 points. On the bottom screen showed that you can listen to the performance and change the vocals. Feeling satisfied and confident with the song, she pressed continue and let it download onto her profile.

So I guess singing is a hobby, huh? What else do you do?" Cole asked.

"I play the piano and I draw." Dawn listed and pondered at what else she does.

"That's cool. I draw a little myself," Cole said with a smile. "I also read, as you can see."

Dawn looked at Cole than the book. "What are you reading?"

Cole showed her the cover. "The Book Thief. It's pretty brilliant."

"The Book Thief huh? Never read it." Dawn admitted. "What's happening so far?"

Cole opened the book to the page he was at again. "It's set in the time of the Nazis. The main character Liesel just stole another book when she was supposed to be stealing food," he said, and began reading again.

Dawn looked over his shoulder and read with him. She didn't know what else to do.

Kai arrived back with the food—just a sandwich for Dawn and a cup of Coke.

"I gotta rush off," he said, dumping the stuff on Cole's kitchen counter. "The station wants me down at Dareth's dojo...apparently, there's been a misunderstanding of some sort."

"You'll come back though, right?" Cole looked at Kai, trying to convey words through his eyes.

Kai returned his look with one of reassurance. "Yeah. I'll find you guys at Alison's Ale, seven o'clock."

Cole wasn't sure if he could wait that long.

Dawn looked over at Kai. "Alison's Ale, seven o clock. Got it. Hope you get that misunderstanding fixed." She said. "Oh and thanks for the sandwich and Coke, Kai."

Kai grinned at her. "No problem," he said. With a brief warning glare at Cole, he hurried off.

Cole headed over and contemplated locking the door. What if he went crazy? Then Dawn might be trapped in here with him. They were on the 9th floor—there was no jumping out. Sure, she could unlock it, but it would take so much time and he didn't have that—

He turned the knob and locked it.


	6. A Drunken Vampire

Chapter Six: A Drunken Vampire

Dawn looked at Cole and raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you lock your door Cole?" She asked as she got up and headed over to get her soda.

She took a few swallows from it.

"I always lock my door," Cole replied, heading over. She didn't do that? Dang, now he'd made it seem even more suspicious.

Dawn shrugged and continued sipping her soda. "Looks like it's just you, Dusty and I. Anything you wanna do?" She asked him curiously.

"Not in particular..." Cole trailed off. He sat down beside her again.

Dawn pondered a bit, wondering what they could do and an awkward silence settled over the two of them.

"I Umm... Wow I'm sorry." Dawn apologized as she blushed in embarrassment.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Not coming up with anything to do."

Cole shrugged. He could feel his arms starting to itch. "You wanna watch some TV or something?" he asked, nodding at the television set.

"Sure, sounds good by me." Dawn nodded.

Cole turned on the TV and sank down onto the couch, remote in hand. "How bout this movie channel? They're showing X-Men or something."

"X-Men? Eh, sure let's watch that." Dawn agreed and she walked over and sat down next to Cole with her soda in hand. "Sure that's fine." She agreed.

The two of them watched TV for about an hour. Cole sat on the couch, listened to Dawn eat and tried not to think about how restless he was getting. He drew anxious circles in his arm with his fingernail.

Dawn had no clue of Cole's restlessness as she got up and went to throw away the soda cup.

Cole wished he could faint from hunger, but it seemed he just got more energy from being hungry. The growing desire for blood pumped through his veins in place of the plasma that should have been there.

He sighed. Would Dawn understand if he asked? Maybe she would know a better way of dealing with it.

You're the vampire, not her, dumbass. Cole thought.

Dawn came back to the living room to sit next to Cole again but she noticed he was looking paler than normal. "You okay Cole?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

Cole braced himself. "Actually...I need to ask you something."

"You need blood don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Cole averted his gaze. "I mean—you don't have to give me your blood, I just—"

Dawn smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't mind, really. Take as much as you need." She reassured him.

Cole studied the floor. In the corner, Dusty mewed softly.

"You're not at all creeped out? Or terrified?" he asked, remembering how that woman had reacted when he'd asked previously. "I can't...Kai will kill me."

Dawn giggled. "Course I'm not creeped out, silly. You're my friend. Actually, you and Kai are the only real guy friends I have. What Kai won't know won't hurt him besides if you go without blood, you might attack the citizens again. It's better if you have my blood now than going crazy and attacking others. Seriously Kai might be the police but don't I get a say in this too? Come on, go ahead and have as much blood as you need."

Cole hesitated for a few long moments. Dawn had a point. Of course, why didn't he think of all these reasons earlier?

"I'm sorry, Dawn. You're right, it's just...I don't want to hurt you," he said. He picked her hand off his shoulder gently. Her skin was surprisingly soft, almost delectably so. He almost trembled with desire, as if he was about to feast on chocolate cake.

I'm drinking blood from both of my friends. This is so messed up. He thought.

Dawn blushed lightly when he did that. "You won't hurt me, I know you won't." She reassured him.

Cole smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. Slowly, he lifted Dawn's hand to his mouth.

It was difficult to be gentle. His teeth sank into the soft flesh and punctured the skin, releasing glorious red plasma into his mouth. He moved his tongue to catch the blood, instantly feeling a sense of numb bliss and satisfaction settle over him.

A minute passed. Cole stopped and lowered Dawn's hand, feeling her blood inside him. He watched the wound close up.

"Your blood is...sweet," he said, looking at her. Sweet like you. He thought, but he wouldn't say it.

Dawn blushed deeply and once he was done, Dawn gently took her hand into her lap. "I'm glad my blood satisfied you. Do you feel better now?" She asked.

"I do," Cole replied. He was at ease now. "Thank you."

Yet, a part of him longed for the taste of her skin—and it wasn't just because of his vampirism. He kept it hidden away. It was too early.

"You're welcome," She smiled at him, happy for him that he felt better.

With Cole satiated, the two of them watched the movie in peace.

Dawn could feel herself starting to doze off. She felt comfortable and the movie felt like background noise. She enjoyed watching the movie with Cole, but she didn't get much sleep so she decided to take a power nap.

Cole barely noticed until the movie was over. He looked over at Dawn.

"Tired, huh..." Cole stood up slowly so he didn't wake her and stretched. He smiled at her, a genuine smile that warmed his whole face. She looked kinda cute when she slept.

Leaving the television on, he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower before their outing later on.

Dawn slept peacefully on Cole's couch, a small smile on her face.

That evening, Cole and Dawn met Kai in front of Alison's Ale.

Cole eyed the plastic grocery bag in the back of Kai's motorcycle. It could only be today's serving of blood—not that he needed it now—and other miscellaneous objects.

"These are some toys I picked up for Dusty on the way here," Kai said as he closed his boot. He was dressed in a simple grey button-down and black pants.

"Wow, you didn't have to," Cole said, smiling again. "Thanks, Kai."

"...Don't mention it."

Dawn smiled. "So, are we going to drop the bag off at Cole's appartment or head straight over to the bar?" She asked curiously.

"We'll get to the bar first. I'll drive Cole home after all this is over, don't worry." Kai said, heading over to the bar's entrance. He grinned. "Come on,"

Dawn nodded and followed after Kai. She was kind of hoping to drive Cole home but she couldn't argue with Kai considering he held more authority than her. But this should be interesting to see Cole drunk. She wondered if he'll get all romantic since from what she heard, that's a side affect of being drunk. She could feel herself blush but tried to hide it the best she could.

They entered the bar and sat down at a booth.

"Isn't it weird if I'm the only one drinking? What if they kick us out?" Cole asked.

Kai passed him and Dawn a couple of menus. "Nah. I've been here a few times. They don't kick anyone out unless they're assaulting someone."

He turned to the girl. "Are you allowed to drink, Dawn?"

"No. The age required for drinking is twenty-one. I'm only twenty." Dawn said shaking her head.

Kai nodded and looked to Cole. "It's just you, man. How about this cocktail? The wine is 18% alcohol, which might mean you'll need a few glasses, but—"

"I don't want to get too drunk," Cole interjected quickly. "Not like I'd know how it feels. I've never really drank before."

"Trust me, you'll feel it all right," Kai said with a smirk. "Dawn, you want anything?"

"Hmm..." Dawn said and looked at the menu for a bit. "I dunno actually, first time being here in a bar. I don't even know what I'm hungry for."

As soon as she said that, a bar tender young adult male came to the booth with notebook and pen at the ready. His eyes rested on Kai as they recognized him.

"Back here again Kai? And I see you brought some friends along." He smiled brightly. "Heh never thought I'd see you with company. Gonna introduce me to your friends?"

Kai smiled at the tender. "Good to see you, Jay," he greeted with a curt nod. "Sure. This is Cole and that's Dawn. Cole's supposed to get wasted tonight."

"Uh, nice to meet you," Cole said.

Jay looked at Cole and Dawn. "Well, that should be interesting. What will you three have?"

"Umm, you don't have Pepsi do you?" Dawn asked Jay.

"Yes we do miss Dawn." Jay wrote it down on his note pad.

"I'll take a Coke, please."

"And a...Spy's Equinox," Cole said, squinting at his menu.

"Gotcha." Jay said as he wrote it down. "Do you still need time to order food or do you still need a few minutes?"

"Umm, I still need a few minutes." Dawn said.

"Sure. I'll bring out the drinks," Jay said and walked away.

"So how many times have you been here Kai? You seem to get along well with the bar tender." Dawn asked.

"Oh, I've only been here twice before. Jay's going out with my sister, that's all." Kai told her. "At least, when she isn't caught up with work. There's a reason she's in a higher position than me."

"What's the higher position to being a policeman or policewoman?" Dawn asked.

"Nya's an Inspector. I'm just a senior police officer," Kai said. "We joined at the same time, but she's been so good she just keeps getting promoted."

He smiled. "I'm really proud of her, though."

"That's sweet. Wish my sister was like that with me." Dawn said with a smile.

Cole sat and listened. He didn't know the feeling of having a sibling. Guess there wasn't any definite feeling.

"Aw, I'm sure she loves you all the same," said Kai, leaning back in the booth with his arms crossed. "After our parents died, we didn't have a choice. We only had each other."

"I dunno if I can live with myself knowing that my parents died. How'd you manage?" Dawn asked curiously.

Kai's face darkened visibly. "We got a foster father who took us into his apartment. We called him Wu. He raised us until we were out of high school, then he...kicked the bucket.

"After that, I dropped out of school to work part-time so we could support ourselves. We lived on in his house until Nya turned twenty, then we sold it and both got jobs in the police force. Wu had taught us a lot about hand-to-hand combat and fighting techniques when we were kids, and we didn't forget them."

"Do you still live in his house?" Cole asked softly.

Kai scratched his head. "Yeah. I mean, it was big enough, so that seemed like the good thing to do. Anyway, now that we're older and have income, it's easier to pay rent."

"Wow," was all Dawn could manage.

Jay came back with the drinks. "Okay, Kai got the Coke," he said and handed the required drink to Kai. "Dawn got the Pepsi, and Cole got the Spy's Equinox. You guys ready to order or do you still need time?"

"Oh! Shoot! I forgot about that..." Dawn laughed in embarrassment. "Uh I still need more time. I dunno about Kai or Cole."

"Just give us the fries for now. And the tri-tip steak." Kai said.

Jay nodded and wrote it down. "The usual then. Right-y Ho, that'll be out soon. Just to warn you Cole, that Spy's Equinox... You will start to feel it right away after three swallows so be careful with that drink 'kay?" Jay said as he looked at Cole.

Uneasiness fell over Cole. "Okay..."

"Thanks, Jay," Kai nodded before turning to Cole again. "Hey, don't be nervous. It's just a drink. You...won't ever have to do this again, so try to live in the moment."

"Right," Cole said, examining his glass. It was a salmon pink with faint orange and blue bursts swirling about inside.

Jay nodded and began to walk away.

Dawn looked at the glass. "Wow, after three swallows? Sheesh... That must be some pretty heavy stuff."

Cole looked at his glass for another moment before lifting it to his lips.

The wine burned his tongue and throat, but morphed into a somewhat bitter and sour aftertaste. He made a face.

"If this is what you're drinking every day..." he started, shooting Kai a look of disbelief.

Dawn sighed heavily. "Cole,"

Kai burst into peals of laughter. "I don't drink every day, dude. Welcome to the world of drinking."

Cole already felt sick, but something urged him to drink more. He wondered if wine really tasted like this or if it was just the effects of his vampirism.

He took another sip, slower this time. He let the stuff roll over his tongue as his broken tastebuds searched for flavour. It didn't taste anything like blood, yet there was something that he enjoyed about this wretched drink.

Dawn rolled her eyes but smiled. She took a few swallows of her Pepsi. Cole put down the glass. His head was starting to spin.

Dawn looked at Cole. "Cole?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," Dawn said.

Cole rubbed his face and tried not to think about how muffled the bar noises were getting. "Okay, okay. What do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"I dunno, man. It's your call," Kai said, gulping down some of his Coke. "I don't know if you'll be up to much, though."

"I'll be fine," the vampire replied.

"I don't think so. A hangover is one of the worst things you'll experience."

"I think I can handle it," Cole folded his arms and looked at Kai. "Afternoon should be okay."

Kai took another swig of his Coke. "Dawn? Anywhere you want to bring Cole?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Dawn said.

Soon Jay came back out with the fries and the steak. "Here we are. Anything else I should get you three?"

"That's all for now," Kai said, pushing the fries and steak to the middle of the table.

"Alright, enjoy." Jay said and walked away again.

Cole took another sip of his cocktail. Had the bar always been this noisy? It might have been.

He gazed mutely at Dawn. Hm. She seemed a lot closer now too, sitting beside him.

Dawn reached for a French fry. "I might think of something once my stomach is full. It's always been hard for me to think on an empty stomach." She said and then smiled. "Who would have thought hanging out with two men would be so much fun?"

"You make us sound creepy," Cole said with a laugh.

Kai pushed the steak across the table. "Dawn, you take the steak. At least take some of it."

"Do I? Sorry, wasn't trying to. And don't mind if I do." Dawn smiled and began to happily eat the steak.

Kai smirked. "To be fair, Cole IS a supernatural being of the night."

"Not a very good one." Cole sighed, tapping his glass. "I'm probably...the least threatening vampire to exist."

"Come on now Cole, I like good vampires. Edward Cullin was a good vampire." Dawn said with a smile.

Cole smiled. "So, uh...you like me then," he said, looking at her earnestly. He could feel the cocktail surging through his body, unveiling the confidence within himself.

Dawn grinned and nodded. "Of course I like you. If i didn't, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah, but do you LIKE like me?" Cole leaned closer to her, his gaze as serious as possible.

Dawn blushed deeply, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "Well i..." She stopped mid sentence.

Cole smiled and leaned back. "Sorry, I think I made it awkward," he said, looking away from her and picking up his glass again. He had to tell her somehow. I mean, at least he tried, right?

"Yeah, you Umm... Kind of did." Dawn agreed.

Kai shook his head. Even when Cole was intoxicated, he wasn't confident enough to just tell her? Still, he might just've been respecting her feelings. They hadn't known each other for that long.

Cole drank the rest of his cocktail. His head was starting to lighten. Just one, he thought. No more.

Dawn continued to eat the steak, the blush still there.

Later that night, Cole's legs had been rendered useless.

As they stumbled out of the booth, he had to grab the edge of the table for support. He'd only had one damn glass—and had already dozed off more than a couple times during dinner.

"Hey, easy there," Kai said, grabbing Cole's arm. "Dawn, could you give him a hand outside? I'll go pay for our food."

Dawn nodded. "Yup," she agreed.

She helped Cole head outside, keeping him close to her so he doesn't stumble and fall.

Cole grabbed her like she was his lifeline. "Thanks Dawn," he mumbled, trying to remain steady. "...Sorry."

"Hey it's okay. We'll just take it nice and easy." She said.

She slowly and carefully got Cole outside.

The midnight air was cool and the streets were quiet, a sudden change from the buzz of the bar.

Cole looked at Dawn and smiled weakly. "It was...fun, tonight. You know? I hope you had fun."

Dawn looked back at Cole and nodded. "I had a blast."

Cole glanced towards the door, his vision blurred by intoxication. "I don't know what I'd do without yooooou," he said, his words slurring. He gripped her hands tightly. "I know we've only just met, but...I—"

He grimaced at the pounding in his head. "I think I LIKE like you," he whispered.


	7. Dawn's Plan

Chapter Seven: Dawn's Plan

Dawn blushed deeply, her heart was pounding against her chest.

He's not going to remember this is he? Dawn thought sadly. That cocktail he had was strong, and I know he's drunk... But I guess i can say it now... Sure we just met but... Seriously, is there harm in that?

"Cole I... I LIKE like you too." Dawn answered back honestly.

Cole's face lit up as he grinned. "Reeeaaallly? No way...you're kidding."

He yawned and rubbed his right temple. "Caaan we go home yet?" he asked, weakly pulling on her hands.

Dawn shook her head. "We have to wait for Kai. He's taking you home."

"What, really?" Cole looked disappointed.

At that moment, Kai came out of the bar and headed towards them. "Thanks, Dawn. I'll walk you to your car."

He took Cole and shoved him against his shoulder. Dawn followed Kai. They got to Dawn's car.

Kai stopped. "Hey, actually...both of us could just crash at Cole's house. I mean, he's gonna need some taking care of tomorrow morning. What do you think?"

"Yeah," Cole grinned stupidly, his eyelids fluttering.

Dawn giggled. "Fine by me." She agreed.

"Really?" Kai asked. "I'll take my motorbike and follow you, then. Cole can ride in your car. I think it'll be safer and easier."

"Good point. Having a drunk Cole on a motorcycle doesn't exactly seem safe." Dawn said and led the two men to her car.

Kai eased Cole into a sitting position in the passenger's seat before heading over to his motorcycle and starting the engine. Cole leaned against the window and said nothing. His body felt more horrible by the second, and yet, he was content. Another thing accomplished.

Dawn got into the driver's side and started her car up. "Don't forget to buckle up Cole." Dawn said as she also buckled up as well.

Cole buckled his seatbelt and laughed to himself at the sound the buckle made. "Are we going to youuurr houuse?" he asked.

Dawn shook her head. "Sorry Cole, we're still heading over to your place."

With that, she started the car and began to drive off in that direction. Cole shrugged and closed his eyes, sleep burying him deep into the leather of Dawn's car seat. It took a bit but Dawn made it to Cole's apartment and parked her car in the driveway. She looked over at Cole, smiling.

Kai parked his motorcycle and looked at the bag of blood and toys in his boot. He sighed.

"Do you really need to die, Cole?" he asked, picking up the plastic bag and heading over to the passenger seat door.

Dawn gently nudged Cole's shoulder. "Cole? Cole we're here,"

Cole awoke, squinting. "...Huh?"

Kai opened the door. "Time to go to bed, sleepyhead."

Cole obeyed his instruction to unbuckle the seatbelt. Kai gently pulled him out of the car and slung Cole's arm over his shoulder. Dawn decided to get out of the car too and began to head towards the door. When they got to Cole's unit, Dusty gave them a silent nighttime greeting from the kitchen. He'd been barred from the rest of the house.

"Hey, Dusty," Kai gave a nod to the cat and helped Cole untie his laces.

Cole smiled stupidly at Dusty. "I love my cat," he said.

"We know,"

Dawn couldn't help giggling at Cole's remark and she then yawned. "Where are you planning on sleeping Kai once you put Cole in his bed?" She asked tiredly.

Kai glanced over the apartment. "The floor, I guess. Cole won't mind a missing blanket. You can sleep on the couch. Wash up and sleep first."

He pulled Cole to his feet. "Come on, Cole."

Cole's gaze lingered on Dawn as Kai dragged him away. "But I wanna sleep with Dawn," he mumbled.

"I'm not letting that happen."

"Whaaaat?"

Dawn blushed when Cole said that but knew Kai was right. She couldn't sleep with a drunk Cole in the same bed. "Umm, where's the bathroom?" Dawn asked.

"There's one in Cole's bedroom, and another in the kitchen," Kai called. There was the sound of a body thumping against the bed.

Cole bedroom or kitchen... Dawn thought. The one in Cole's bedroom most likely has the shower. Great but with the drunken Cole, what if he...? Dawn stopped her thought mid sentence and shook her head. Nah he'd be asleep by then hopefully. And Kai wouldn't... He's a policeman, he knows better.

Dawn sighed, and decided to brave it and head upstairs to Cole's bedroom where the bathroom is.

Cole was already drifting off. Kai tossed a blanket over him and laid another on the floor by his bed. He shook his head at Cole.

Maybe this was a bad idea. he thought as Cole's soft snoring filled the cool air. Twenty-eight days left. He wasn't gonna let Cole die just like that. Whoever was going to deal the last blow was gonna have to go through Kai first.

She poked her head in and saw Kai standing next to Cole's bed. She smiled and walked up next to him. "He asleep yet?" She asked softly.

"Likely," Kai yawned and ran a hand through his hair. "At least he didn't try to get into any fights."

"True. I'm glad for that. He's not gonna remember tonight is he?" She asked.

"Well, he might. I mean, he only had two glasses. But that was some pretty heavy stuff." replied Kai.

"Yeah, even Jay warned him about how heavy it can get. I actually came up here to use the bathroom in Cole's room considering that might be the only bathroom with a shower." Dawn said.

"I have no idea about his bathrooms either," Kai said as he turned to leave. "Well, see you tomorrow. Sleep tight. We've got another day ahead of us."

"Right. I'm so glad tomorrow's Sunday. Night Kai," Dawn said with a smile as she headed towards the bathroom.

Kai grinned to himself and shut the door behind him.

He pulled out his phone. "Eight texts from Nya and a missed call," he read and shook his head. "She knows I don't come into the office on weekends."

He texted back: Helping a friend with some errands. I promise I'll buy you lunch on Monday.

Dawn was in the shower, thinking about what she, Kai, and Cole did. Bought Cole a pet and they took him to a bar. What else was on Cole's list? Kissing a girl...

Dawn blushed at the thought of kissing Cole. She could have sworn it would have happened tonight but guess another time right? Maybe I'm liking Cole way too quickly... Dawn thought. We just met after all. Sure he's strong, fun, smart, cute... But my mom always says slow and steady wins the race. Rush in too quickly, you can loose the thing you like so suddenly and then it wouldn't end too well.

"Why do you have to die in twenty-eight days Cole?" She asked aloud mostly to herself.

She let the water pelt against her skin as she washed her body clean. "Hmmm... We saw Lloyd, and Jay for a reason... Maybe with more friends at Cole's side, the chances of him dying are lower? I know what I want to do tomorrow,"

Dawn nodded having a plan settling in her mind. She hoped desperately that it could work to their advantage.

Cole woke up to soft sheets and a terrible headache.

The cold from the air-conditioning was digging into his skin, even with the blanket wrapped around his middle. He shivered and pulled the blanket over his ears. His whole body felt like there were bricks of iron under his skin.

His mind snapped to panic. What the hell had happened yesterday? What did he do? What did he say?

Cole groaned into his pillow, smelling alcohol and morning breath. He was so tired.

Dawn was already up and she sat on the couch debating on heading over to Starbucks to chat with Lloyd. She yawned but looked over at Kai. She would have to talk to him about her idea, she just hoped that he would accept it.

Kai was thinking about the small bag of blood sitting on the top shelf of Cole's pantry. He wondered how on earth he was going to get it to Cole without Dawn noticing.

Well, he had to tell her sooner or later.

Dusty lay curled on a couch cushion, nibbling on one of his new toys.

"Kai? What if Cole had more friends besides the two of us?" Dawn asked him.

Kai thought about it. "I guess he'd be more sociable, probably go out more...why?"

"I just thought the more friends he has, it'll be better for him. I was thinking of heading out to Starbucks. Mind staying here with Cole? I won't be long," Dawn said as she stood up.

"Oh uh—okay," Kai replied. "See you later."

He thought about Dawn's words again. Sure, company was good and all, but how would it help Cole specifically? Kai watched Dawn go before getting up to check on Cole.

Dawn got into her car and drove off towards Starbucks, hoping Lloyd would work on Sunday. It took awhile, but Dawn made it to Starbucks. Getting out of her car, she headed straight inside.

Lloyd was busy making a skinny latte.

"What's up, huh?" another young man at the cashier him asked.

"Devon, why do we have to work on Sundays?" Lloyd asked, tapping the coffee machine.

Devon was a freckled, dark-haired twenty-year old. He shrugged. "So people can get coffee on Sundays?"

-

"Cole?" Kai said softly, coming into the latter's bedroom. He walked towards the side of the bed and noticed the top of Cole's head sticking out from under the blanket.

He reached out to pull it off, but Cole's body snapped upwards to glare at him. He looked paler than ever.

"Whoa," Kai said.

"Don't touch me," Cole muttered hoarsely, grimacing and pressing a hand to his temple. He fell back onto the bed. "I regret my whole life."


	8. Recruiting Lloyd

Chapter Eight: Recruiting Lloyd

Dawn walked up to the counter and saw Lloyd right away. She smiled, glad that he was still working. "Hey Lloyd! Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Dawn asked as she waved at him.

Lloyd looked over and smiled at Dawn. "Yeah, hold on." He pulled the cup away, doused the top in whipped cream and snapped a lid onto the brim.

Devon grinned. "Your girlfriend or something?"

"What? No, she's...just a friend," Lloyd replied, his face heating up. He glared at Devon before setting the drink on the collection counter.

"Skinny latte for Grayson!" he called and went over to Dawn. "What is it, Dawn?"

* * *

><p>"It's almost ten. You should get up soon if you feel like being remotely productive today." Kai said, stepping back from the bed. Cole dragged himself out of bed and towards the bathroom.<p>

"Yeah, stop talking." he said, and shut the door softly behind him. Kai shook his head and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay here's the thing... You remember my other friends the other day right? What would you do, if you were a lone guy, cursed as a vampire, and only had thirty days to live? Uh... Technically speaking." Dawn asked.<p>

Lloyd thought about it. "Well, I guess I'd quit this job and try to spend as much time with my parents. Or maybe I'd go to some other country to stay a while. Then I'd give all my money away. I guess being a vampire might cause some problems, but..."

"Dude, that's a hard enough question," Devon interjected. He smiled at Dawn. "You know what I'd do? Go surfing. Then make them make a memorial for me."

Dawn looked at both Lloyd and Devon and smiled. "Thanks you two. But wouldn't you try to make more friends? See, my friend, Cole... I think he needs more friends. I thought maybe you Lloyd could help with that." She said only looking at Lloyd now.

"Me?" Lloyd shrugged. "I'm nothing special. But I'll get to know this Cole guy if he doesn't sulk all day."

Dawn giggled. "Yeah Umm about that... Kai and I took him to the bar last night because he wanted to get wasted and well... He was drunk pretty bad so he might not do anything today considering the massive migraine he'll get with the aftermath of being drunk."

Lloyd laughed. "Okay. I don't get off work until after lunch though."

"That's fine. Where do you want to meet at lunch? The food court at the mall? Arby's...?" Dawn suggested.

"Yo, chocolate chip frappe for Monica," Devon said, pushing a plastic venti cup into Lloyd's hands.

Lloyd set the cup down, pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down his number. He handed it to Dawn. "Kinda busy now. You guys can decide. Call me at 1?" he asked with a smile.

Dawn took the paper with his number on it and smiled. "Oops, sorry! I'm holding you up... Didn't mean to keep you for this long. Sure, I'll call you around 1. Thanks Lloyd!" She waved at him before disappearing out of Starbucks.

Lloyd smiled at the closed door before getting back to work.

* * *

><p>Kai watched the news with a completely neutral expression.<p>

If Cole hadn't been so quiet, he probably wouldn't have been able to hear the television. Cole say propped against the sofa armrest, one hand holding his head up, the other mechanically stroking Dusty.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep," Kai noted.

"That's because I am," Cole replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Dawn got into her car and drove back to Cole's appartment. It took awhile but Dawn parked in the driveway and immediately headed inside the house.

"I'm back," Dawn said as she came into the house.

"Hey," Kai greeted, turning to look at her.

Cole scratched behind Dusty's ears and turned to see Dawn. "Hey, Dawn," he said.

Dawn smiled when she saw Cole awake. "Oh good, you're awake. Wasn't sure if you'd be sleeping in most of the day."

Cole tried to smile at her, but Dawn's voice was a cymbal in his ears.

"Did you accomplish what you wanted to do?" Kai asked, standing up.

"Partly. Still need to call Lloyd around one this afternoon." Dawn said looking over at Kai. "Chatted with him for a bit and he gave me his number." She smiled rather proudly at herself.

"This random guy just gave you his number?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Wow."

Dusty jumped off Cole's lap and retreated into his bedroom. Cole rolled over on the couch and stretched his legs out, lying on his back. He thought about last night. How could he really talk to Dawn after what he'd said? It was so embarrassing. How could he have said such rubbish?

Dawn shrugged. "Yeah. He seems like a really nice guy." She then could feel a light blush forming. "I asked him what he would do if he were a cursed vampire and had only thirty days to live... Technically speaking."

"What?" Cole asked. He grimaced at the pain it brought him. "And what did he say?"

"He said he would quit his job and spend as much time with his parents. Or he would move to another country and live there and spend all his money. Then his friend stepped in and said he would just go surfing and have them make a memorial for him." Dawn recalled.

Try actually being the vampire. Cole thought, closing his eyes and letting his arm fall across his face.

"You're sure he doesn't know? This could be dangerous," Kai said. He folded his arms across his chest. "He's just some teenager. If he spreads rumours, Cole's in trouble."

"I am absolutely positive he has no idea. Trust me, I'll make sure he won't spread rumors. After all, I think he listens to me." Dawn nodded in reassurance.

"If you say so," Kai shrugged and headed towards the kitchen to get a snack. "So I guess we're meeting Lloyd later, huh?"

"Great, I have to look decent," Cole muttered under his breath.

"Yes we're still trying to decide where to meet for lunch though," Dawn nodded.

"How about Nando's?" Kai asked. "The nearest one is a little far, but it should be fine."

"Sure," Dawn agreed. "I'll let Lloyd know then."

It was now 1:15 PM and Dawn called Lloyd's number on her IPhone 6. She hoped Lloyd would pick up as she placed the phone at her ear, listening to the ringing sound from the other end.

Lloyd had just stepped out the door to Starbucks when his phone buzzed. He slipped it out of his pocket and leaned against the wall. "Hello?"

"Hey Lloyd, it's Dawn. Am I calling you at the right time?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just got off work," Lloyd replied. "Where are we going?"

"How's Nando's sound?" She asked.

Lloyd smiled and walked forward to the bus stop. "Sounds good. The one on Maple Street?"

"Yup," Dawn agreed.

"Sure, see ya," Lloyd said, and hung up. He waved down the next bus and got on.

Dawn hung up the phone and looked over at Kai and Cole. "We're meeting Lloyd at Nando's on Maple Street. He's on his way there now." She said.

Grabbing her purse, she began to head out the door and walk to her car.

Kai stood and pulled Cole along with him, and the two of them got into Dawn's back seat.

"Wow. Can't wait to see all the chicken I can't eat." Cole said as he buckled his seatbelt. "Being a vampire sucks."

"Heh. Nice pun." Kai grinned, doing the same. "Cheer up. You'll have a new friend today."

Once both men are in the back seat of her car, she began to turn on the engine. She buckled up and headed out onto the street.

"Hey, uh...tomorrow I can't be here to do things with y'all. I've got to attend to my work." Kai said, leaning back in the seat. "Lloyd can join you two."

"Umm I actually have school tomorrow and I might have homework to do." Dawn replied as she kept her eyes on the road.

Kai looked to Cole. "Well, it's up to you and Lloyd."

"I don't even know what I'm doing tomorrow," Cole groaned, sliding his hands down his face.

"What else was on your list that you wanted to do? I know you got two of them already completed." Dawn said.

Cole's eyes widened. "Visit my father," He shrugged. "Sooner or later."

"What about going rock climbing tomorrow?" Dawn suggested. "Go bowling..."

Cole's head snapped up. He winced, but his gaze didn't falter. "I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle," he said, looking at Kai.

Kai rubbed his chin. "No problem," he said.

"And I've never been bowling before."

"Perfect, maybe you can ask Lloyd to bowl with you tomorrow." Dawn said smiling.

"That's if I like the guy," Cole replied with a shrug.


End file.
